Changeling
by del.josandra
Summary: "I'm not talking about love." / "Then what?" / "I'm talking about sacrifice. Then we are talking nonsense." / "Whatever Jongin. I love you no matter what this world will do..." / Kaisoo - Twoshot - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"_Makanya, jangan kebanyakan membaca situs fin—"_

"_Fanfiction?"_

"_Yah—itulah."_

"_Urm, kau benar."_

"_Yah..."_

"_Karena hidup tak semulus cerita-cerita di sana."_

"_Karena dalam kisah kita, takkan ada kata bahagia pada akhirnya."_

"_Berjanjilah jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang pesimistik seperti itu."_

"_Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berucap janji, Jongin. Tanpa tahu kapan aku bisa menepatinya... Aku terlalu lelah menghadapi kenyataan."_

Waktu sejenak berhenti berputar, sementara aku terpasung dalam pusarannya. Tak bergerak; statis dan membeku. Merajai ruang hampa yang selalu kudambakan. Adalah kehadirannya, yang mengisi tiap ruang terkecil dalam pori-pori. Mengalir seirama aliran darah dalam arteri, berdetak senada dengan dentum jantung, bersenandung selirik dengan _lullaby _sang peri welas asih. Aku masih mengenalnya walau yang kini kutahu hanya lembut suaranya. Aku masih merasakan bahwa ia masih ada di dunia dengan hawa hangat yang entah dari mana asalnya. Aku tahu ia masih ada. Atau setidaknya, aku berharap seperti itu.

"Kau harus makan, Jongin."

"Mana Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mendesah sambil memijit pelipisnya frustrasi. "Kyungsoo tak ada di sini. Berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Aku mau Kyungsoo."

"Jongin." Sehun memanggilnya dengan nada tegas. "Kyungsoo tak akan kembali ke sini. Jadi lup—"

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo. Aku ingin dia. Aku menginginkan Kyungsoo-ku," rintih Jongin. Ia terisak pelan seperti anak kecil. Perban yang membalut melingkar menutupi matanya bergetar pelan.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya nanar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini bermula ketika mereka beranjak dewasa. Mengerti dan mulai paham apa itu cinta. Adalah sebuah perasaan yang terjalin rapi menembus semua perbedaan—dan persamaan—di antara keduanya. Mereka saling mencintai; melupakan kodrat bahwa tak seharusnya mereka bersama. Mereka dicemooh, dihina, dicaci, dimaki, dikucilkan, dibuang—diinjak-injak. Baik orangtua Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak pernah setuju anak mereka menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis, pendosa, pelanggar norma, anak tak tahu diri, membuat malu keluarga—atau cacian sejenis. Mereka tak sudi melihat anak mereka lagi. Mereka membuangnya.

Hanya beberapa teman-teman mereka yang mau berbesar hati menerima mereka. Memberikan ruang bagi mereka untuk mendeklarasikan cinta.

Bukankah mereka hanya saling mencintai? Lalu bagian mananya yang salah? Bagian mana, yang membuat orangtua mereka, merasa janggal? Apa karena keduanya sama-sama lelaki, jadi mereka tak dapat bersatu? Apa karena itu, cinta mereka jadi salah?

Dengan berbekal ijazah Sekolah Menengah Atas yang mereka miliki—mereka mulai kehidupan dari nol. Dari awal. Sebagai Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang baru. Sebagai dua sejoli yang akan menatap lurus ke depan, menghadapi semua yang datang menerpa dengan genggaman tangan yang akan kia mengerat.

Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir kota. Sementara Jongin bekerja sebagai _bartender _di sebuah klub hiburan malam.

Mereka mulai kehidupan seperti orang normal lainnya. Menyisihkan waktu di akhir pekan hanya untuk obrolan ringan dan kecup mesra yang akan membawa mereka pada malam panjang yang bergelora.

Saat akhir pekan datang, ketika keduanya dibebastugaskan dari pekerjaan masing-masing, Jongin akan duduk di belakang rumah kecil sewaan mereka, dengan Kyungsoo yang merebahkan diri di atasnya. Mereka akan menceritakan kisah unik mereka selama seminggu itu.

Satu di antaranya akan menjadi pencerita dan satu yang lainnya akan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kadang satu-dua kecupan akan menyela pembicaraan mereka. Lalu Jongin akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyanyi untuknya. Ya—Kyungsoo adalah malaikat yang punya sejuta pesona—dan satu di antaranya, adalah suara bak gemericik air surga yang akan selalu membuat Jongin terpesona.

Kyungsoo akan menyanyi dengan merdu, sementara Jongin mendekap erat tubuh sang kekasih dari belakang. Mereka akan terus bersenandung dan mendekap satu sama lain—sampai matahari benar-benar muak akan kemesraan mereka.

Mungkin cinta selalu indah seperti itu.

Mungkin mereka bisa hidup tenang seperti orang normal. Mungkin—tidak ada yang pelru dikhawatirkan. Karena cinta mereka tidak salah.

Mungkin.

Kemudian setting waktu berpindah ketika mereka memasuki tahun ketiga.

Semua baik-baik saja selama ini. Kecuali pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka—tapi, bukankah itu wajar?

Mereka hidup bahagia selama ini. Menjalani hidup dengan penuh cinta seakan-akan mereka sedang memperolok orang-orang yang membuang mereka dulu. Seakan-akan mereka sedang menunjukkan bahwa selama ini mereka benar; cinta mereka benar, mereka bahagia.

Hari itu Jumat malam. Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari pekerjaan rutinnya. Sudah siap dengan makan malam yang dihangatkan di dalam _microwave_. Mata jernihnya memandang lurus ke arah perapian, melamunkan tentang apa-apa saja yang sudah ia lalui selama ini.

Apakah ia bahagia?

Tentu saja. Tak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain bersama dengan Jongin, hidup bersamanya, menghirup aroma maskulin tubuhnya, bercumbu dengannya, memiliki hatinya, dan menatap matanya saat ia bangun tidur. Tak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain bersama dengan Jongin; mengarungi hidup bersamanya.

Tapi—apakah ini semua cukup? Apakah Jongin bahagia bersamanya?

Tentu saja. Jongin selalu bahagia bersama Kyungsoo. Ia selalu mencintainya. Mereka pasangan yang harmonis. Mereka bahagia.

Tapi—kemudian Kyungsoo sadar. Selama ini, mereka kesepian. Mereka memang memiliki cinta dan memiliki satu sama lain. Tapi—ada yang kurang di atas itu semua. Ada yang kurang.

Ia merasakannya. Kyungsoo merasakannya.

Mereka belum sepenuhnya bahagia.

Kemudian rasa itu kembali menjalar dalam hatinya. Rasa kesepian dan ingin dicari. Ia rindu kehidupannya yang dulu. Di mana ayah dan ibunya akan marah-marah di depannya, bukannya membuangnya dan pantang bicara padanya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia merindukan _halmony-_nya yang selalu membuatkannya kue beras dan kue jahe ketika musim salju. Ia rindu akan Suho _hyung _yang akan selalu meminta pendapatnya mengenai Yixing _noona_. Ia rindu kehidupan yang kini malah membuangnya. Menganggapnya tak ada, memusuhinya. Mencacinya.

Ia tahu bahwa Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kekasihnya itu memendamnya. Kerap, Kyungsoo memergoki kekasihnya sedang menangis dalam diam ketika malam menjelang. Punggung Jongin akan bergetar hebat ketika ia tidur membelakangi Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya akan menggigit bibir, seraya merutuk dalam hati.

Jongin lebih tersiksa dari pada dirinya.

Status Jongin yang berperan sebagai orang di mana ia harus melindungi Kyungsoo sungguh berat. Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih tua setahun dari Jongin.

Jongin masih muda. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak duapuluh dua, seharusnya ia masih menikmati masa perkuliahannya bersama Zitao atau Sehun, bukannya bekerja sampai larut malam untuk makan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin merindukan masa mudanya. Ia rindu ibunya. Kyungsoo tahu hal itu. Apalagi Jongin sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Jongin rindu teman-temannya. Masa di mana mereka akan keluar bersama, menjajal mobil baru milik Sehun dengan berkeliling kota, mencoba minuman jenis baru bersama Zitao, pergi menonton bioskop dengan film baru bersama Luhan, atau berdiam diri di kamarnya dengan PS di depan mata. Jongin terlalu muda untuk menerima konsekuensi cinta yang mereka pertahankan.

Kyungsoo tahu itu, dan ia membencinya.

Ia membenci dirinya yang egois telah mempertahankan kisah cinta mereka. Ia membenci dirinya yang telah membawa Jongin pergi dengan kehidupan yang keras seperti ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menarik Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunannya. Pemuda kecil itu mengelap tangannya dengan serbet makan, kemudian berlari kecil menghapiri sang kekasih yang baru pulang. Denting jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Terlalu malam untuk bisa disebut sebagai 'makan malam'.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sambut Kyungsoo dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa.

Jongin melepas alas kakinya, merenggangkan tubuhnya barang sejenak. Perlahan, raut letih di wajahnya terganti dengan senyum bahagia tatkala melihat sang kekasih berdiri di depan pintu, menyambutnya.

Kyungsoo sakit melihatnya; ia sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jongin lelah, Jongin terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

Rengkuhan lembut penuh kehangatan itu datang dari Jongin, untuk Kyungsoo-nya seorang. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Kyungsoo, menyecap aroma _mint _yang menenangkan miliknya.

"Bis penuh sekali. Aku harus menunggu selama dua jam. Untung boss menyuruhku pulang cepat."

"Tumben sekali boss-mu baik."

Jongin mengangguk sembari melepas mantelnya, "hari ini ada karyawan baru, jadi tugasku tak seberat biasanya."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "jadi kau akan sering pulang lebih awal?"

Jongin, yang mendengar nada antusias dari sang kekasih, hanya bisa menoleh kearahnya dan menampakkan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. "Uh oh—tidak," jawab Jongin jenaka.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar gurauan Jongin hanya bisa cemberut; mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jongin tertawa lepas melihatnya, kemudian mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo lembut.

Dalam nada yang dalam, Jongin berucap, "aku tidak bisa pulang awal setiap hari. Tapi aku janji, akan pulang secepat mungkin untukmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil menutup matanya. Sedetik kemudian, saat obsidian hitamnya terbuka, ia menatap Jongin tajam. Merasa diperhatikan sedemikian intens, Jongin mengernyit dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, masih mengamati struktur wajah Jongin yang ia kagumi; yang menjadi candu, menjadi alasan mengapa ia mau berjuang sedemikian jauh, mengapa ia mau menyerahkan sisa hidupnya.

Lama, mereka terdiam dalam kesenyapan. Dan itu membuat Jongin semakin heran. Diraihnya dagu pemuda mungil di depannya, sampai ia bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah Kyungsoo yang membuatnya damai.

"Hei? Ada apa, hem?" tanya Jongin kembali.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Mencoba mencari sebersit kesedihan yang selalu tertinggal di dasar sana. Ia mencoba mencarinya, di antara pandangan penuh cinta sang kekasih jiwa. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Sebesar apa rasa sayang dan cinta kasih Jongin untuknya; dan sebesar apa pula rasa kesepian yang harus ia bayar untuk ini semua.

"Katakan..."

Jongin mengeryit heran.

"...katakan—apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin diam. Ia tahu—bahasan ini takkan berhenti pada 'ya, aku mencintaimu selalu', atau 'tentu saja, kau pasti tahu aku selalu mencintaimu, kan?'. Ia tahu benar. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang ingin pembuktian cinta dari kata-kata. Ia bukanlah orang yang selalu bertanya hal demikian. Ia tak pernah menuntut kata cinta.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba mengais seberkah kegelapan di sana; yang coba ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat darinya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

"Apa kau bosan padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Kyungsoo—apa yang kautanyakan?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Do Kyungsoo—"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Apa kau bahagia, Kim Jongin? Apa kau bahagia—bersama denganku? Lari dari kehidupanmu, tersingkir dari duniamu, terlupakan oleh orang yang bahkan sebenarnya mencintaimu?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau selalu menutupinya?"

Jongin terlonjak. "A-apa?"

Kyungsoo membelai pipi sang kekasih. "Kenapa kau berjuang sendirian mengubur kesedihanmu selama ini? Bukankah kau memilihku sebagai teman hidupmu? Bukankah berbagi adalah salah satu hal yang harus kita lakukan? Tapi kenapa kau hanya mau membagi kebahagiaan, dan kau terus memendam kesedihan untukmu sendiri? Kenapa kau berjuang sendiri? Bukankah kau ingin kita berdua bahagia?"

"..."

"Apa kau sudah cukup bahagia bersamaku, kalau kesedihanmu saja masih tertinggal di sana, di ujung matamu? Apa kau tak merindukan semua kehidupanmu? Apa kau—bahagia bersamaku?"

Tepat saat kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan, Jongin meneteskan air matanya; hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Selama mereka bersama, Jongin tak pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika orangtuanya dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Jongin bukan lagi anggota keluarga Kim, Jongin tidak menangis.

Sedetik setelah ia menyadari bahwa Jongin memang benar-benar menangis, sang pemuda _tan _itu langsung merengkuh erat Kyungsoo dalam dekap hangatnya. Ia melebur dalam tangisannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo balas memeluk kekasihnya. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Jongin, memberikan ketenangan yang selalu ia tawarkan untuknya.

Jongin masih terisak. Air matanya membuat baju polo Kyungsoo basah. Ia masih menangis dalam diam. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mau repot-repot memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terabaikan.

Semenit mereka bertahan dalam keheningan dan suara isak tangis, Jongin buka suara. Ia masih mendekap erat Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin meraih kebahagiaan itu bersamamu."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Jongin.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku memilihmu karena aku tahu, kau akan menggantikan semua bagian yang kosong dalam hatiku. Bahkan nanti jika mereka meremukkan hati atau bahkan tiga ratus tulangku, atau besok ketika mereka mencongkel mataku, menjahit mulutku sampai aku tak bisa mengatakan cinta padamu, atau—atau—atau..."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Jongin semakin meracau tak jelas.

"...atau—atau ketika mereka mematahkan kakiku sampai aku tak bisa mengejarmu, mereka mengambil tanganku sampai aku tak bisa memelukmu seperti ini, dan bahkan jika mereka merenggut satu persatu napas dalam rongga paru-paruku, aku tahu kau akan tetap di sini, di sampingku, ada untukku."

Kyungsoo menitikkan satu air mata.

Ya—Jongin benar. Ia adalah lelaki yang dipilih Jongin karena alasan-alasan tersebut.

"Aku akan menggantikan tiga ratus enam tulangmu jika mereka mematahkannya. Aku akan memberikan mataku jika mereka mencongkelnya. Aku akan membuka jahitan mulutmu jika mereka melakukannya, aku akan menggendongmu jika mereka mematahkan kakimu, dan aku yang akan mendekapmu lembut ketika mereka mengambil tanganmu. Aku memang bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengutuk mereka. Tapi aku adalah orang yang kaupilih untuk melengkapi bagian dari dirimu yang kurang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berputar tak kenal lelah, mengantarkan mereka pada bulan-bulan sibuk yang harus dilalui. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bahagia seperti biasa. Dengan canda tawa, bahagia sengsara yang mereka coba bagi bersama.

Ini bulan ketiga semenjak Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk tak memendam kesedihannya sendiri. Hari itu Senin pukul 23.05. Jongin harusnya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Ia berjanji akan pulang cepat karena Kyungsoo akan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya kali ini.

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di dapur. Manik bulatnya menatap jam dinding tak jemu-jemu. Sesekali ia akan memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil mendesah lelah. Ia sudah menunggu Jongin hampir satu jam. Dan mungkin makanan yang ia masak sudah mendingin karena sama sekali belum terjamah.

Dering ponsel miliknya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas menuju sofa di ruang tengah, mengambilnya sambil mengernyit heran. Panggilan dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Hanya nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya, tanpa ada nama. Ia buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu.

/"Halo?"/ sapa orang di seberang telepon.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Ini siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

Terdengar riuh redam suara di belakang sang penelepon. Beberapa teriakan dan panggilan terdengar oleh telinga Kyungsoo.

/"Apakah ini Do Kyungsoo?"/

"Ya—ini siapa?"

/"Kami dari Kepolisian Sektor Satu Seoul. Kami ingin memberitahu bahwa kerabat Anda, Kim Jongin, sedang dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit Hanggeokbok Seoul. Kim Jongin mengalami pendarahan hebat pada—"/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n**

_**Annyeonghaseyo readerdeul**_**! Ini SachiMalff –coret yang ff chaptered-nya terbengkalai coret—datang lageeeee. Maaf bawa twoshot bukannya oneshot atau chaptered terbengkalai. Huhuh maklum ini lagi masa mau uas jadi kesibukan beralih pada paper-makalah-quiz-kejar detlen tugas-belajar-paper lagi-etc. Pffft. Ini ff twoshot yang sebenarnya udah selesai sih. Terusannya nanti ya kalau banyak yang review up up up! Ini for Kaisoo day besok Januari lolz. Terlalu awal sih but—who's care? Lolz**

**Maaf banget buat yang nunggu ff Sachi yang lain, yang terbengkalai ga diurusin, mungkin udah pada lupa bahkan alurnya gimana lolz. Sachi ga bermaksud mau mem-PHP-kan kalian, cuma ya... belum ada niatan buat lanjut aja sih. Jadi maba memang berat, bang adek lelaah hikz...**

**Ok! **_**Enjoy this fict and, would y'all gimme some review to meee? **_**Lolz.**


	2. Chapter 2

/"Kami dari Kepolisian Sektor Satu Seoul. Kami ingin memberitahu bahwa kerabat Anda, Kim Jongin, sedang dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit Hanggeokbok Seoul. Kim Jongin mengalami pendarahan hebat pada mata dan beberapa tusukan dalam di punggung dan kakinya karena serangan orang tak dikenal di _pub _di mana saudara Anda bekerja. Saya min—"/

Kyungsoo jatuh bersimpuh.

Makan malam yang ia masak mendingin; tak tersentuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harusnya pulang."

"..."

"Kyungsoo—istirahatlah."

"..."

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu, dan Kyungsoo menolak beranjak satu langkahpun dari dinding kaca yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Jongin yang—masih saja—terbujur lemah di bangsal Rumah Sakit. Kyungsoo mematung di sana, diam tak bergeming barang semeterpun. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok kekasih yang bahkan tak menunjukkan satu gerakanpun.

"Setidaknya kau perlu tidur lebih lama. Yang kutahu dari Baekhyun dan Sehun, kau tak pernah tidur lebih dari lima jam. Dan it—"

"Aku takkan meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana jika ia sadar ketika aku tidur? Bagaimana jika dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ketika aku tak ada di sana? Bagaimana jika ia membutuhkanku? Bagaiman—"

"Maaf, permisi Tuan. Apakah ada di antara kalian yang menjadi salah satu keluarga dari Kim Jongin?"

"Saya." Kyungsoo menjawab cepat.

Sang dokter mengangguk padanya. "Keadaan Kim Jongin semakin mengkhawatirkan. Tiga tusukan di punggung dan dua di kaki yang ia dapatkan ternyata lebih dalam dari yang kami perkirakan. Itu akan membuatnya susah menggerakkan kakinya dan otot-otot di sekitar kaki dan pinggangnya akan mengalami masalah serius yang akan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dalam beberapa minggu setelah ia sadar."

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Tidak," sahut dokter di depannya itu. "Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kami beritahukan. Dan ini cukup gawat. Pecahan kaca yang mengenai retina Kim Jongin membuat retinanya robek sepanjang tiga mili dan itu cukup besar. Kami khawatir jika—"

"..."

"Jika Kim Jongin akan buta permanen."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu dua minggu bagi Sehun untuk membujuk ayah dan ibu Jongin untuk sekadar melihat keadaan anaknya di rumah sakit. Hari itu adalah hari ke-23 Jongin menginap di rumah sakit, dan kondisinya masih belum ada perkembangan sama sekali.

Ayah dan ibu Jongin datang pukul dua sore, ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan dinding kaca yang memisahkan ruangan luar dengan kamar rawat khusus Jongin.

Chanyeol langsung membungkuk hormat pada kedua Kim senior. Sementara Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bergeming. Ayah Jongin mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi menemui dokter yang merawat anaknya (tanpa menghiraukan eksistensi Kyungsoo), sementara ibu Jongin langsung menatap anaknya yang terbaring lemah, beberapa meter jauhnya dari Kyungsoo. Lama mereka berdua terdiam di sana, tanpa ada satupun yang sudi membuka pembicaraan atau saling bertukar sapaan.

Raut sedih terpancar jelas dari wajah keduanya. Tak bisa dielakkan bahwa Nyonya Kim sesungguhnya tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi pada anaknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, satu kristal air mata jatuh dari manik hitamnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan. Chanyeol dan ayah Jongin belum kembali dari ruang dokter. Dan setelah keheningan lama itu, ibu Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Jika saja kau tak egois dengan perasaan tabu kalian, Jongin takkan seperti ini."

"_Ya—Anda benar," _batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau menghancurkannya."

"_Ya, saya melakukannya," _jawab Kyungsoo dalam hati. netranya masih memasung pada sosok kekasih yang bahkan belum mau bangun dari koma panjangnya.

"Kau menghancurkan anakku! Betapa teganya kau membuatnya harus kehilangan masa mudanya demi mempertahankan sesuatu yang kalian sebut cinta! Apa ini yang namanya cinta?! Apa kau tega melihatnya sakit seperti ini?!" teriak Nyonya Kim sambil beralih menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Amarah menyelimuti dadanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas segala macam perbuatan mereka berdua selama ini.

"Kau menghancurkannya." Nyonya Kim terus menerus mencicit. "Kau membuatnya tersiksa!" teriaknya.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, kemudian mencengkeram erat bahu kecil Kyungsoo, menggoyang-goyangkannya, seolah-olah memaksa Kyungsoo agar membalas makiannya. "Kembalikan anakku padaku! Kembalikan dia seperti dulu! Kembalikan lukanya! Kembalikan matanya! Kembalikan kebahagiaannya!" teriaknya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menatap Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan lelahnya. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya, menolak untuk berhenti barang sedetikpun.

Ibu Jongin masih terisak sambil bergumam bahwa Kyungsoo harus mengembalikan anaknya. Dan dengan keberanian dan tekad yang kuat, Kyungsoo menjawab makian demi makian tersebut.

"Saya akan mengembalikan semua luka anak Anda—karena sesungguhnya, saya telah berjanji melakukannya. Saya memang bukan Tuhan, pun malaikat. Saya hanya pemuda yang anak Anda cintai. Dia mencintai saya, pun begitu dengan saya.

Saya berjanji akan memberikan tulang, mata, suara, kaki, tangan, bahkan napas saya untuknya. Karena cinta bukan hanya tentang manis, tapi juga pahit. Karena saya sadar, cinta bukan hanya sekadar menerima, tapi memberi. Saya akan mengganti dan menutup luka Jongin. Saya akan mengembalikan pancaran hangat matanya. Tapi ketika saya mengembalikan itu semua, saya mohon—jangan paksa saya untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaannya."

Ibu Jongin terisak semakin keras.

"Karena setelah saya pergi—kebahagiaannya akan ikut serta bersama saya."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itulah, Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan Nyonya Kim yang makin tertunduk lesu, sebelum akhirnya lututnya menyentuh lantai rumah sakit. Nyonya Kim tumbang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Do Kyungsoo adalah pemuda yang baik dan penyayang. Semua orang yang dekat dengannya, dengan mudah dapat merasakan pancaran hangat yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Do Kyungsoo adalah pemuda baik dan penyayang. Yang sialnya, pesona itu tak dapat terelakkan oleh seorang Kim Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi pemuda ramah dan menyenangkan. Ia besar dari lingkungan keluarga baik-baik yang menjunjung tinggi harkat martabat dan janji setia. Bagi keluarga Do, janji adalah hutang yang harus dibayar walau mereka harus mati.

Do Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi sosok lelaku bertanggung jawab yang selalu memegang teguh janjinya.

"_Aku akan menggantikan tiga ratus enam tulangmu jika mereka mematahkannya. Aku akan memberikan mataku jika mereka mencongkelnya. Aku akan membuka jahitan mulutmu jika mereka melakukannya, aku akan menggendongmu jika mereka mematahkan kakimu, dan aku yang akan mendekapmu lembut ketika mereka mengambil tanganmu. Aku memang bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengutuk mereka. Tapi aku adalah orang yang kaupilih untuk melengkapi bagian dari dirimu yang kurang."_

"_Saya akan mengembalikan semua luka anak Anda—karena sesungguhnya, saya telah berjanji melakukannya."_

Do Kyungsoo menepatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedetik setelah Jongin bangun dari koma panjangnya, satu kalimat yang langsung ia keluarkan adalah pertanyaan. "Di mana Kyungsoo?"

Saat itu, di ruangan itu hanya ada Jongin sendiri, Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan juga Baekhyun. Mereka berempat saling bertukar pandangan bingung, sampai Jongin kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Luhan berinisiatif untuk menjawab—berbohong.

"Kyungsoo sedang pulang kerumah. Selama kau koma, dia tak pernah tidur."

Jongin merasa agak sedih ketika Kyungsoo tak ada di sini ketika ia sadar. Namun kemudian, akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. "Tolong nanti beritahu padanya bahwa aku sudah siuman. Dan bilang padanya agar tidur yang nyenyak."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kim Jongin, keempat sahabatnya hanya tertunduk lesu.

Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, dan ini sudah hari ketujuh Jongin menanyakan kemana Kyungsoo. Ia curiga, kenapa Kyungsoo sama sekali belum pernah datang kesini untuk menjenguknya.

Sehun bilang Kyungsoo pergi kerumah neneknya karena ia rindu. Jongin tak mempercayainya karena nenek Kyungsoo belum mau memaafkannya. Chanyeol bilang keadaan berubah ketika Jongin koma.

Jongin akhirnya percaya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Selama ia sadar, ia hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo. Tak memedulikan matanya yang mungkin saja bisa buta selamanya.

Dua minggu tanpa Kyungsoo membuat Jongin nyaris gila. Ia menolak semua obat, suplemen, dan makanan dari rumah sakit. Ia akan mudah uring-uringan dan membuang semuanya kesegala arah. Ia akan menjerit dan memaki semua orang. Ia akan meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo kapanpun ia rindu akannya.

Hari itu adalah hari ke-19. Ibu Jongin datang membawa sekeranjang apel dan jeruk. Jongin nampak sangat terkejut ketika ibunya memeluknya dan menangis untuknya. Tapi diatas itu semua, Jongin mencium gelagat aneh dari semua tindakan ini.

Tentang Kyungsoo yang tak pernah datang. Tentang teman-temannya yang selalu mencari seribu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo tak ada di sana. Dan kini—tentang ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang menjenguknya. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, ibunya telah membuangnya.

Dan ketika ibunya duduk di samping Jongin berbaring, ketika tangan lentik sang ibu mengupas apel dalam genggamannya, Jongin bertanya dalam nada angkuh.

"Mana Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Ibu jawab aku. Mana Kyungsoo?"

Ibu Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang anak. "Ibu tak tahu. Dia pergi begitu saja."

Jongin tertawa melecehkan. "Bohong. Di mana Kyungsoo."

Nyonya Kim menatap anaknya murka. "Ibu bilang ibu tidak tahu, Jongin. Anak itu pergi sesaat setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa kau buta! Berhentilah mencarinya!"

"Mustahil!" bentak Jongin. "Kyungsoo bukan orang seperti itu! Kyungsoo mencintaiku!"

Nyonya Kim merasakan kemarahannya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. "Lalu kemana dia sekarang, Kim Jongin?! Kemana dia sekarang?! Bukankah dia tak ada di sini?!"

"..."

Tatapan ibu Jongin melembut ketika dilihatnya anaknya yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan deru napas yang semakin cepat; ia menahan amarahnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai lembut surai sang putera tunggal.

"Lupakan dia, anakku. Dia bukan orang yang cocok untukmu. Dia tak mau repot-repot bersamamu ketika kau buta. Dia hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri."

Jongin mendengus kecil. "Bahagia? Menurutmu, apa itu bahagia, Ibu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu tepat sebulan Jongin mendekam di rumah sakit. Selang infus melekat pada tangan kanannya, menyalurkan antibodi dan suplemen yang berguna bagi kekebalan tubuhnya—ganti dari makanan yang tak pernah masuk dalam mulutnya, yang selalu ia buang ke lantai.

Hari itu Senin cerah. Hari di mana Jongin terlihat lebih tenang. Ia tak mau lagi berteriak dan memaki untuk kedatangan Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam tak bersuara.

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi, ketika semua teman-temannya termasuk Suho dan yang lainnya datang, lengkap dengan ayah dan ibunya, dokter yang menangani Jongin selama ini masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Saya hanya akan memberitahu jadwal operasi mata saudara Kim Jongin yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Senin pukul dua siang. Saya berharap agar saudara Kim Jongin memperhatikan kekebalan tubuh dan tekanan darahnya agar tetap normal, dan operasi akan berjalan sesuai jadwal," ucap dokter tersebut seraya tersenyum.

Semua orang di ruangan itu membeku, kecuali orangtua Jongin. Sang ayah berterimakasih dan mengantar sang Dokter keluar dari ruangan, berbincang sejenak dengannya di luar sana. Ibu Jongin bergegas menuju ke samping tempat tidur Jongin.

Ia berkata dengan nada terlembut yang pernah ia lontarkan semenjak ia membuang Jongin. "Kau akan sembuh."

Jongin mengernyit heran. "Siapa pendonornya?"

Ibu Jongin terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, dengan tegasnya, ia menjawab, "seseorang dengan penyakit mematikan ingin mendonorkan organnya untuk orang lain sebelum ia meninggal."

Sehun dan Chanyeol memandang benci pada Nyonya Kim saat wanita anggun itu mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Kau akan bisa melihat lagi," lanjut Nyonya Kim.

Jongin menghela napas frustrasi. "Untuk apa aku punya mata jika sinarnya saja menghilang dari sisiku," jawabnya lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suho _hyung_, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"..."

"Suho _hyung_..."

"..."

"Suho _hyung _tolong jawab pertanyaan Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun.

Suho memejamkan matanya erat, bulir air mata tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dengan suara yang lirih, ia berkata, "tidak bisa," jeda, "Kyungsoo kehilangan banyak darah."

Jerit pilu Baekhyun pecah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin melaksanakan saran dokternya. Ia makan dengan lahap tanga selang infus lagi. Ia menjaga tekanan darahnya dan berhenti terlihat seperti orang frustrasi. Di hatinya ia telah bertekad bahwa operasi kali ini harus berjalan lancar. Dengan begitu, sekembalinya ia dari sini, ia bisa pergi mencari Kyungsoo.

Ya—ia akan mencari sepasang sayapnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Hari di mana jadwal operasi mata Kim Jongin tiba. Butuh waktu sekitar lima jam bagi Jongin untuk melewati itu semua. Dan tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh petang, dokter mata yang dijadwalkan menangani operasi Jongin keluar dari ruang operasi.

Ia tersenyum tulus pada semua yang menunggu operasi itu. Dengan penuh kelegaan, ia berkata, "operasi berjalan dengan baik. Kim Jongin akan sadar besok pagi."

Ibu dan ayah Jongin tak pernah terlihat sesenang itu. Sementara teman-temannya yang berdiri di belakang Kim senior, hanya tersenyum kecil.

_Benar, untuk apa Jongin bisa melihat kembali kalau salah satu obyek yang paling menarik atensinya saja tidak ada?_

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Kim Jongin terbangun dengan mata yang sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan bola matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Perban yang membalut matanya sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman. Dari jadwal yang ada, sebentar lagi dokter akan datang untuk membuka perban mata Jongin.

Ayah dan ibu Jongin tak ada ketika anaknya sadar. Mereka berdua harus terbang ke China untuk mengambil cuti dan menyerahkan semua tugas pada bawahannya. Mereka ingin fokus merawat anak lelaki tunggal mereka.

Di sana masih ada sahabat-sahabat yang selalu setia berada di samping Jongin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dan berbisik-bisik di atas sofa, Suho yang sedang menelepon kolega di dekat jendela kamar, dan Sehun yang mencoba mengajak bicara Jongin yang masih setengah duduk di ranjang sementara ada Luhan yang sedang mencoba mengupas apel yang berada di atas meja.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan mereka dari kegiatan masing-masing, memaksa atensi mereka jatuh pada sosok dokter yang datang dari balik pintu.

"Saya datang hanya untuk melepas perban milik Tuan Kim," ujarnya ramah.

Sehun bergeser menjauh ketika sang dokter berjalan kearah Jongin dan berdiri di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Jongin menyamankan posisinya, badannya yang setengah duduk bersender pada tepian kasur ia rileks-kan.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdebar ketika dokter mulai membuka satu persatu helai perban yang menutupi matanya. Bukan karena ia takut, bukan. Ia hanya tak sabar menunggu kesempatan untuk dapat melihat lagi dan pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Ini sudah hampir dua bulan dan ia sangat merindukan pemuda mungil miliknya itu.

Tepat setelah perban terakhir jatuh ke lantai, sang dokter berkata riang, "buka matamu perlahan-lahan. Biarkan cahaya masuk, lalu kedipkan matamu beberapa kali. Biarkan matamu mulai terbiasa dengan sinar yang ada."

Jongin menurut.

Saat ia membuka mata, yang bisa ia lihat hanya siluet beberapa orang di hadapannya. Lalu ia mengedipkan mata. Ia melihat seberkas cahaya yang semakin terang.

Ketika ia mengedipkan mata lagi, cahaya itu semakin terang. Dan saat ia mulai mengedipkan lagi kedua matanya, ia bisa melihat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tampang konyol mereka, Sehun dan Luhan yang tak ingin terpisah satu sama lain dan terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu gugup, Suho yang masih mematung sambil menggenggam ponselnya, dan orang berjas putih di samping ranjangnya. Dokternya.

Ia tersenyum kearah dokter tersebut dan tersenyum manis. Tepat saat ia mengucapkannya, teman-temannya mendesah lega, tersenyum bahagia.

Dokter yang selama ini merawat Jongin itu langsung undur diri dari kamar Jongin. Da tepat sedetik setelah sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu, para sahabatnya langsung berkerumun pada Jongin.

"Akhirnya!" teriak Chanyeol sampai Baekhyun harus mendampar kepalanya.

Sehun dan Luhan mendesah lega. "Selamat karena operasimu telah sukses," kata Luhan.

Jongin balas tersenyum kecil sambil melihat satu persatu wajah sahabatnya yang ada di sana. Namun sedetik kemudian, Jongin merasa kekosongan kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

Melihat perubahan wajah Jongin yang mendadak itu, Suho angkat bicara. "Kau kenapa, Jongin-ah?"

"Kyungsoo—mana Kyungsoo-ku?"

"Kyungsoo sedang pergi ke Beijing, menjenguk ne—"

"Bohong."

Luhan tersentak.

"Bohong. Ibuku tak mengatakan apapun tentang Kyungsoo yang pergi ke Beijing."

"Itu karena ibumu masih tak mau peduli dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin," jawab Baekhyun seenaknya, mencoba berbicara sebiasa mungkin.

Jongin terdiam. Mungkin ada benarnya yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun—pikirnya.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Suho untuk pergi keluar. Suho mengangguk, dan mereka berdua pergi pamit pada semua yang ada di sana.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Jongin, ia menatap Suho penuh dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan kegelisahan.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Jongin hidup dalam kebohongan," katanya.

Suho berjalan menjauh dari kamar Jongin, diikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan di samping kanannya. "Kau benar," jawabnya. "Kita harus memberitahu Jongin."

"Jangan."

Suho mengernyit mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo tak memperbolehkan kita membicarakannya. Biarkan Jongin yang menyadarinya sendiri. Toh kita punya suratnya, kan?"

Suho mengangguk sambil merogoh saku celana miliknya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam satu amplop putih yang berisi surat untuk Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Suho sepakat akan memberikannya untuk Jongin—besok malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Aku ingin dia."

"..."

"Sehun-ah, Kyungsoo pergi kemana sebenarnya."

Sehun sudah cukup lelah mendengar kicauan Jongin yang selalu menyebut nama Kyungsoo di tiap kalimatnya.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Jongin—"

Suara Suho membuat Sehun dan Jongin yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu. Suho datang bersama Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," lanjut Suho.

Sehun menatap keduanya seolah ingin bertanya ada apa. Chanyeol memberinya pandangan seolah ingin mengatakan 'kau-tahu-apa-tema-yang-ingin-kita-bicarakan'. Dan sesaat setelah ia berhasil menangkap maksud pandangan Chanyeol, tubuh Sehun menegang.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian menemukan Kyungsoo? Di mana dia? Dia sudah pulang? Dia di sini? Dibelakang kalian? Di luar kamar ini? Iya?"

Suho mendesah lelah. Ia mulai buka mulut. "Kyungsoo tak pernah pergi."

"A-apa?" tanya Jongin bingung. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Suho menatap Jongin dengan tatapan terlembut yang pernah ada. "Kyungsoo tak pernah pergi. Ia selalu ada bersamamu, mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Jongin terlihat tak sabar dan membenci Suho yang terlalu bertele-tele. "Katakan saja intinya, _hyung_. Dia di mana?"

Suho melirik Chanyeol di sampingnya untuk persetujuan, dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

Jongin yang sudah tak sabaran dan mencium bau ketidakberesan antara para _hyung_-nya ini langsung menyahut kasar. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?! Cepat katakan padaku, _hyung_!"

"Kyungsoo pergi, itu benar. Tapi bukan ke Beijing."

"Lalu ke—"

"Jongin _hyung _mohon jangan potong kalimatku," kata Suho. Ia lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah ia yakin Jongin mau diam. "Dia tak pernah pergi ke Beijing. Dan kami sendiri tak tahu di mana dia pergi. Tapi yang jelas, dia meninggalkan ini. surat untukmu, sebelum ia pergi. Aku harap kau menyadarinya, dan kuharap kau tak melakukan tindakan bodoh setelah membacanya. Karena kami semua tahu betapa Kyungsoo sangat mencintaimu melebihi dia mencintai dirinya sendiri."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah surat yang disodorkan oleh Suho. Tangannya bergetar hebat, sama seperti maniknya yang mengeruh karena air mata.

Jongin bersumpah dalam hati jika isinya adalah sesuatu yang buruk, maka ia takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, tangannya membuka amplop tersebut. Sesaat setelah ia membuka secarik kertas di dalamnya, hawa hangat menjalari dadanya ketika ia sadar bahwa tulisan kecil-rapi itu adalah benar milik pemuda mungil yang selama ini ia cintai, yang senyum dan tawa hangatnya memenuhi rongga hati Jongin. Membuatnya tak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali kebahagiaan saat bersama dengannya.

Perlahan, ia membacanya. Mencoba meresapi kata demi kata yang coba ia tuliskan untuk Jongin. Jongin tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo adalah penulis andal yang bisa merangkai kata-kata sederhana menjadi kalimat indah penuh makna. Kyungsoo adalah penulis, dan Jongin adalah kata dan diksi yang berhasil ia rangkai menjadi kesatuan utuh yang mempesona.

_Untuk seseorang yang selama ini menjadi angin utara dalam hidupku._

_Kau seharusnya sudah hapal dari awal bahwa aku mencintaimu. Terlalu cinta sampai kata-kata saja sulit menggambarkan betapa aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, mengasihimu, memujamu, mendambamu._

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku tahu kau pasti marah karena aku tak berada di sampingmu. Atau kau malah sedang menangis? _Uljimayo, _Jongin-ah. Aku takkan senang bila kau menangis karenaku. Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah. Aku harus pergi secepat mungkin._

_Bukan berarti aku tak sudi berada di sampingmu saat kau jatuh, bukan. Bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu, bukan. Malah karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku tak bisa berada di sampingmu saat kau membaca surat ini._

_Jongin-ah, aku hancur ketika melihatmu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Aku tahu kau membenci rumah sakit dan bau obat-obatan, Jongin-ah. Lalu ketika aku tak ada di sana, siapa yang akan membantumu minum obat?_

_Aku hancur ketika melihatmu koma saat itu, Jongin-ah. Aku seakan ingin masuk ke kamarmu, mendekap erat tubuhmu dan menggantikanmu di sana. Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah. Sungguh aku minta maaf karena, sejujurnya, akulah yang membuatmu koma seperti itu. Aku terlalu percaya diri bahwa kita akan bahagia selamanya, Jongin-ah. Aku terlalu egois._

_Jongin-ah..._

_Ingatkah kau ketika kau menangis dalam pelukanku? Aku takut jika saat-saat seperti ini terjadi. Kita akan kalah dengan keadaan. Kita akan berhenti dalam kubangan harapan. Kita akan mulai menyerah, kita akan pasrah. Tanganmu tak lagi menggenggamku. Kakimu tak sanggup lagi mengejarku. Matamu tak lagi sanggup menatapku teduh. Bibirmu tak sanggup lagi mengunci bibirku. Tanganmu tak sanggup lagi membelaiku._

_Jongin-ah..._

_Saat kau menangis di pelukanku malam itu, aku takut kau akan menerima semua konsekuensi yang ada. Saat polisi meneleponku bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerja, jantungku berhenti berdetak selama sedetik, Jongin-ah. Aku seperti mati rasa. Aku seperti limbung dan jatuh dalam ketakutanku sendiri._

_Aku tahu aku terlalu egois sampai-sampai kau mengalami musibah itu, Jongin. Percayalah, aku ingin sekali menggantikan rasa sakitmu saat itu._

_Jongin-ah..._

_Aku takkan bosan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin melengkapimu, itu benar. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersamamu. Menghabiskan akhir pekan seperti biasa. Menciummu selagi aku bisa. Menikmati kebersamaan yang biasa kita ciptakan berdua. Aku masih ingin mendekapmu, menciummu, menyambutmu pulang dari kerja, membuatkanmu kopi dan makan malam..._

_Aku ingin menggantikan bagian tubuh mana saja yang hilang jika itu akan terjadi. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Aku masih ingin menyerahkan tulangku jika tulangmu hilang diremuk redamkan. Aku masih ingin memberikan mataku untukmu jika mereka mencongkelnya. Aku masih ingin menggendongmu—walau tubuhku lebih kecil dari tubuhmu—jika mereka mematahkan kakimu. Aku masih ingin mendekapmu tanpa bisa terlepas jika mereka mengambil tanganmu, dan aku rela memberikan napasku jika mereka merenggutnya darimu._

_Jongin-ah..._

_Aku akan menulis seribu kali aku mencintaimu, dan kau bisa membaca satu tiap harinya, jadi kau takkan rindu ucapan itu dariku._

_Jongin, percayalah bahwa sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Namun takdir mengharuskanku pergi. Ini bukan salahmu, aku tahu kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini semua salahku. Ini semua karenaku._

_Jongin-ah, jangan membenciku. Atau aku takkan pernah bisa bahagia. Jongin-ah._

_Jongin-ah, jika kita dipertemukan lagi dikesempatan yang lain, maukah kau tetap menjadi Kim Jongin yang dimiliki oleh Do Kyungsoo? Karena aku akan selalu menanti saat-saat seperti itu, Jongin. Karena cinta itu jahat. Ia takkan mau melepaskan satu serpihan yang ia tinggalkan tercecer sendirian. Pun juga aku. Aku tak ingin kau sendirian, Jongin. Aku ingin bersamamu kapanpun itu._

_Jongin-ah, ingatlah bahwa aku selalu ada di dalam hatimu. Ini hanya soal jarak, Jongin-ah. Sementara aku akan selalu berada di sisi terdalam dalam rongga hatimu, membersamaimu dalam tiap detikmu. Aku hanya terlepas darimu, bukan bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu._

_Ingatlah bahwa kau adalah cahaya yang selalu menjadi petunjuk dalam hidupku. Bahwa kau adalah angin musim gugur yang selalu bersamaku, daun yang akan terbang bersamamu. Ingatlah bahwa kau selalu menjadi salju pertama di tiap musim saljuku. Ingatlah bahwa kau selalu menjadi sinar mentari di tiap musim panasku. Dan ingatlah selalu, aku akan selalu bersama para bunga yang bersemi di kebun kecil rumah sewaan kita._

_Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Setiap detik dalam hidupmu._

"Jongin..." suara Suho memecah lamunan Jongin.

Kim Jongin menatap semua sahabatnya dengan tatapan paling teduh yang pernah ia berikan. "Pemuda ini—pemuda yang sangat aku cintai ini, apakah dia akan bosan, jika aku mengucapkan jika aku mencintainya?"

"..."

"Apakah dia tahu, jika aku mencintainya, sama halnya dengan dia mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Apakah kalian tahu betapa berat perjalanan yang harus kami tempuh atas rasa ini?"

"..."

"Bukankah aku benar telah mencintainya? Lihatlah—betapa banyak yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Suho _hyung_, apakah ia jelmaan malaikat?"

Suho mengusap satu butir air mata yang keluar. Sembari tersenyum, ia menjawab, "ya, dia malaikat termanis yang pernah kutemui."

**...**

**fin **

**...**


End file.
